kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Rumble Smasher
The is a Tire Specific Item modeled after a drill that is primarily wielded by Kamen Rider Drive when he uses the Shift Rumble Dump Car to activate the Rumble Dump Tire, which can also be combined with the Spin Mixer and Rolling Gravity Tires to create the Kouji Genbar Tire via Type Tridoron's Tire Blending ability. It can also be accessed by Kamen Rider Mach if he inserts the Shift Car into his Mach Driver Honoh to activate the Kourin Signal Arabull. Design The Rumble Smasher is comprised of two units: * - The drill-rotation device and axel located inside the yellow component of the Rumble Smasher, it can spin at an insanely high speed, regarless of the state of the user. * - The drill made of super-hard metal components. Special coating is applied to the exterior, allowing it to break through rocks and other materials quickly. Overview The Rumble Smasher is used to bore into objects with great force. When Rumble Dump was first used in the default Type Speed, Drive was unable to control the Rumble Smasher, which resulted in him being dragged along for the ride as the out-of-control weapon lifted him off of his feet and all over the place. Due to this, Type Wild and the Shift Wild Shift Car was developed to control Rumble Dump. Eventually, Drive used Type Wild against Mashin Chaser, and had used Type Wild Dump against the Reaper, and liked predicted, Type Wild is able to use Rumble Dump effectively. In a battle against Judge Roidmude, the Rumble Smasher wielded the function to extend the length of the to stab the enemy, destroying Judge's shinai. It is used as part of the Full Throttle finishing attack , which involves Drive slamming the Rumble Smasher into the enemy with incredible force while the Rumble Smasher's High Metal Bit is spinning at high speeds. Mach Arabull's Full Throttle finisher is a variation of his default Kick Macher finisher known as the , which involves the Rumble Smasher appearing on Mach's leg with the High Metal Bit spinning at high speeds. Usages *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed Dump (Drive Episode 5) **Type Wild Dump (Drive Episodes 6, 8, 19, Super Movie War Genesis, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riderhttp://www.movie-taisen.com/character/index.html) **Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar (Drive Episodes 34, 36, 38, 39, Surprise Future, Type LUPIN, Drive 46) *Kamen Rider Mach **Mach Arabull (Drive Episode 17) **Deadheat Mach Arabull (Drive Episode 28) *Tridoron **Type Wild Dump (Drive Episode 6) *Booster Tridoron **Flare Spike Shadow Vegas Cab Dump (Kamen Rider 4: Episode 3) Gallery Wielding= Speed Dump.png|Drive Type Speed Dump (seconds before losing control of the Rumble Smasher) Drivewilddump RS.png|Drive Type Wild Dump KG Rumblesmasher 10ton'omori.png|Drive Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar (alongside the 10-ton Weight) KRDr-Deadheatmacharabull.png|Deadheat Mach Arabull Tridoron Dump.png|Tridoron Type Wild Dump Booster Tridoron FS MS RD DV DC MF.png|Booster Tridoron Flare Spike Shadow Vegas Cab Dump |-| Abillites= Rumble Smasher extending.jpg|Drive Type Wild Dump using the Rumble Smasher's extending drill stab power on the Judge Roidmude Koujigenbar Drill attack.png|Drive Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar using the Rumble Smasher's enhanced drill thrusting power on the Thief Roidmude (003 ver.) DHM Arabull drill.jpg|Deadheat Mach Arabull using the Rumble Smasher's enhanced drill thrusting power on Kamen Rider Chaser |-| Full Throttle= Rumble Dump FullThrottle.png|Drive Type Wild Dump: DriRumble Dump Drift Slash.png|Drive Type Wild Dump's DriRumble combined with the Handle-Ken's Drift Slash Arabull Kick Macher.png|Mach Arabull: Roughening Kick Macher Arabull Kick Macher (DH Ver).png|Deadheat Mach Arabull: Roughening Kick Macher Notes *The Rumble Smasher is similar to Fourze's Drill Module, as both are yellow-colored drills that adhere to an extremity (the left leg for Fourze and the right arm for Drive). **Mach, as Mach Arabull, can also use the Rumble Smasher in a manner more like Fourze, only it is armed on his right leg, instead of the left. Appearances Notes Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Tire Specific Items Category:Drill Weapons